1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings, and particularly, to a housing used in portable electronic devices and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings of portable electronic devices may have a dual-layer structure made by dual injection moldings. Specifically, during the molding process, a first plastic layer is formed by injection of a first plastic material. A second plastic layer is then formed by an injection of a second material. The second plastic moldingly combines with the first plastic layer to form the housing. However, due to difference levels of shrinkage between the first and second plastic materials, it is easy to crack or break the housing, especially the peripheral of the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.